el amor real
by acosta.heider144
Summary: la princesa celestia lleva tiempo conociendo a darck bader en un inesperado suseso ambos terminan juntos


el amor real

era un dia comun en el castillo de jovenes princesas celestia y a sus labores reales abituales.

pero algo pertuvaba a la monarca del princesa luna se dio cuenta rapidamente de que algo le pasaba a su hermana.y sin pensarlo dos vecez le pregunta

querida hermana.¿que te ocurre?..le pregunta luna a su hermana

nada te preocupes..dice la monarca del sol con una sonrisa finjida

por sabemos que te ocurre..dice luna con una exprecion seria

que ya lo sabes..dice celestia resignandoce

un silencio se apodera del lugar

luna.¿recuerdas a darck bader?..le pregunta celestia a luna

lo en la ultima gala del galope..dice luna algo extrañada de la pregunta

noche el me pidio un tour por todo el castillo..dice celestia

flashback

buenas noches princesa celestia..saluda con una reverencia darck bader(un alicornio de color en dos colores negro y llevaba un treje de corona era de color negro con jemas doradas.y su cutie marck era una ave fenix agarrando con sus garras una corona dorada)

dack que este disfrutando de la celebracion..saluda con una reverencia la princesa celestia

su me podria dar un recorrido por el castillo..le pide el a la princesa

con mucho darck..responde ella dirijiendose hacia la salida del salon

la princesa lo lleba a la sala de estaban todos los botrales que tenian grabados los grandes logros del reino y las grandes trajedias de batallas pasadas

pase por aqui..dice la princesa abriendo la gran puerta con su magia

pero cuando bader sierra la que sorprendio a la monarca del sol

¿que significa bader?..pregunta celestia muy extrañada

creo poder guardar esto mas tiempo..dice el alicornio tomando una pesuña de la princesa

la princesa que estaba ocurriendo pues conocia a darck bader desde hace mucho tiempo.

darck una bocanada de preparacion

usted sabe lo me agrada pasar tiempo con potrillo siempre soñe esta una yegua . .entre muchas otras caballos la aclaman y dicen tanto usted como yo sabemos que solo es por su puesto en como la monarca del lo que yo siento por usted es algo puro.y a estado tiempo.y no le pido que yo...la amo princesa..termina de hablar el alicornio

la princesa se queda impactada por un momento

darck..dice hasta mas no poder

es lo que siento..dice darck bader

a decir verdad yo tambien siento lo mismo..dice una sonrisa

¿lo dice enserio princesa?..pregunta el alicornio

,yo tambien te amo..dice la cara del alicornio

hambos se acercan que sus labios se unieron en un beso

el beso duro unos hambos se separa por la falta de aire

su majestad...no termina de decir puesto a que celestia lo volvio a besar pero esta vez fue un beso mas apacionado

darck no pudo evitar introducir su lengua en la boca de la abre gustosa su boca dejando pasar la lengua del alicornio

de besar a la princesa para ir directo a su cuello

darck.*gemido*.espera..dice celestia deteniendo a darck bader

¿que ocurre su majestad?..pregunta el

deseo esto con toda mi prefiero hacerlo en un lugar mas privado..dice ella

tiene razon..dice su cuerno brilla y ambos los envuelve un aura un segundo a otro los dos aparecen en la habitacion de la monarca del sol

una cosa mas antes de seguir..dice ella con una sonrisa relajada

¿que mas su majestad?..pregunta bader

ahora somos llamame celestia o mi amor..dice ella besandolo

amor..dice el bolteando a celestia dejandola abajo de el

ya entendiste..dice la una sonrisa

directamente al cuello de un lentamente hasta llegar a la intimidad de la princesa

este sin esperar comienza a lamer la vagina de la princesa

increible..dice la princesa gimiendo hasta mas no poder

ella apriciona la cabeza de darck contra su intimidad

te sorprenderia saber que esta es mi primera vez..dice el sorprendiendo a la princesa

¿es tu primera vez?..pregunta ella

mucho tiempo decidi esperar a tu que se que es esperare un segundo mas..dice el alicornio volviendo a lo suyo robandole a la princesa otro gemido

la a su danza de duro unos minutos hasta que.

puedo aguantar mas..dice celestia corriendose en la boca de darck

.esto es increible..dice darck relamiendose los labios

¿listo para el segundo acto?..dice celestia poniendoce en pocision

..dice detras de la princesa.

darck introdice su miembro lentamente en la vagina de la al sentir dicho un gemido

amor comenzare a moverme..dice el

fabor comienza lento..dice la princesa

lo que desee mi princesa..dice de atras para adelante

unos minutos despues las a gemidos de la princesa comensaban a hacerse mas sonoros

amor no creo soportar mas tiempo..dice el

haslo haslo ya..suplica la princesa

voy..dice el corriendose en la princesa

aaaahhhh..celestia al sentir todo el semen del alicornio emite un grito un poco callado

unos momentos ambos recuperan el aliento

darck eso fue increible..dice celestia

increible..dece darck bader

fin del flashback

es que paso esa noche..termina de contar la princesa

luna se queda en chock ante la revelacion de su hermana

¿ a que biene que tienes esa cara de preocupacion?..pregunta la princesa luna

cosa es que..estoy embarasada..dice a luna en chock

¿ que estas embarazada?..pregunta luna sorprendida

no lo se se supone que nosotras no podemos tener hijos..dice celestia.

¿bueno cuando le avisaras a darck bader?..le pregunta luna a celestia

el ya lo sabe..afirma la monarca del sol

queda de otra a esperar que el futuro ..dice luna abrazando a su hermana

¿me apollas entonses?..pregunta celestia con lagrimas en sus ojos

claro hermana siempre te apollare..dice la princesa luna

los 9 meses pasaron los cambios fisicos de la princesa se hicieron tubo que dar una conferencia ante los miembros del consejo de canterlot planteando la miembros del consejo no pensaron mucho.y apollaron a la princesa en todo momento

los ultimos meses pasaron que el dia llego

en la habitacion de la princesa estaba repleta de doctores.

afuera estaban la princesa luna y darck bader.y miembros del consejo de canterlot

por todo salga bien..dice darck caminando de un lado a otro

saldra bien..dice la princesa luna calmando a darck un poco

de pronto de la habitacion sale un doctor.

todo salio entrar,pero tengan princesa esta muy devil por el parto..dice el doctor

ambos entran de forma calmada.y ven a celestia abrazando a un potrillo(un alicornio ojos de dos colores blanco y negro)

tan lindo..dice celestia

¿luna hermana quieres cargarlo?..dice celestia cansada.y a la ve emocionada

claro hermana..dice luna cargando el potrillo

cargarlo..dice a darck bader

claro..dice el tomandolo en sus brazos

amor gracias por este maravilloso regalo..dice darck abrazando delicadamente al potrillo

¿y como lo van a llamar?..le pregunta luna a ambos

buiner..dice celestia

buiner darck liner..confirma darck bader

Y HACI AMIGOS Y AMIGAS COMIENZA LA HISTORIA DE UN POCO Y TENDRE LA PROXIMA ELLA LES MOSTRARE TODO LO QUE TENGO PLANEADO SOBRE BUINER.Y DE ECHO ACCEPTO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS.


End file.
